The Totally Not Cliche Story: Sky High Style
by simsgal
Summary: Thanks for reading the first installment of "The Totally Not Cliche Story" series! In this SKY HIGH Fanfiction parody, the beautiful Samantha Sparx starts her Junior Year at Sky High! Read all the cliche moments, happenings, and everything like Warren falling in love with her! OOPS SPOILER lol oopsy. NOTE: THIS STORY IS TOO CLICHE FOR YOU TOO HANDLE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!


**The Totally Not Cliche Story: Sky High Style**

**THANKS FOR READING THE FIRST TTNCS (The Totally Not Cliche Story) SERIES! MY FICS ARE PARODIES THAT MOCK AND MAKE FUN OF THE ACTUAL FICS' CLICHE NESS! I will be making other installments as well (WOWP Style, Kingdom Hearts Style, and Xiaolin SHowdown Style will be next) I am in no way generalizing all fanfictions; just having some fun. Note that this is SUPER CLICHE. Like... very. **

_Chapter One_

_I made this after reading a rant and decided- OMG I SHOULD RIGHT MY OWN FANFICTION AND STUFF! Anyway this is a parody; I am being overly Cliché on purpose. I also tend to switch tenses a lot (I have a problem with that) so if you see the "Go, am/are, isn't" tense change into the "Went, were/was, aren't" tense suddenly, it's my fault ;P_

_I don't own Sky high, or any of the characters names or anything like that. But boo-hoo I wish I did_**. BTW SAMANTHA IS THE COVER! (If its removed for copyright or whatever the description should fit just well)**

My name was Samantha Sparx. I am not your normal everyday teen. I am going to be a junior at Sky High, the school for super heroes, starting tomorrow. First, let me tell you how beautiful and hot I am. I have hair all the way down to my middle back, that was wavy and fell perfectly, and it is a dirty blonde color with purple and red tips. Whenever I use my powers, my hair would turn bright blonde instead, and get longer. I am very curvy, and fell at 5'5, and weighed 115 pounds, and am 15. If you noticed, I added and "s" to Powers. Because for some strange reason; I must be special; other super kids only had one. Except for Will Stronghold, who was actually one of my neighbors, he had two flying and super strength, just like his parents. He was also a sophomore. My parents are super heroes even more popular than his, who were the _Commander _and _Jetstream_. My parents were _Lightstreak_ and—well. My dad isn't a super hero. He was a super villain, the most powerful in the world, _The Freeze_. But that night they forgot all about my mom being a good hero and my dad being an evil villain and made me!

I forgot to tell you my powers! I got half at the age of 9, and the rest at the age of 13! These are the powers I have

Lighting (Like my mom), Ice, Teleporting, Flying, Shape-shifting, Mind reading, The ability to control animals, The ability to freeze time or people (Like my dad), Shrinking, X-ray Vision, The ability to turn inanimate objects to life, Water, healing, singing, dancing, eating, sarcasm, non-cliché ness, the ability to have unlimited money and the ability to make people randomly fall in love with me by accident.

I mostly only use lightning though, Oh looky at the time. Well I had better get to bed.

I am just going to wear a hot pink tank top and black boyshorts with striped to bed, with my hair up in a messy bun on top of my head.

_(Into third person)_

Samantha woke up on time perfectly, and got up and brought her bed to life so it could make itself. She went to take a shower, and used lots of good smelling shampoos and hair gels. After blow drying her blonde perfect hair, it fell perfectly back into its waves, perfectly. She was deciding hairstyles, and then decided on the hairstyle with a bump in the front, and it looked perfect. She did her makeup and put on lots of eyeliner but she didn't look like a raccoon because she also had a power so her make-up always looked perfect. She walked back into her neon colored frilly zebra print room and looked in her huge closet. She didn't want to wear anything to fancy.

She settled on super short black shorts, and a super tight neon yellow tank top under a short, hot pink off the shoulder that had rips in the back, and only stopped a bit below her ample chest. It was an outfit that no one was allowed to wear because it was to provocative, but Samantha was allowed to wear it because she was special, and because the principal, Principal Powers, was her aunt so she could do whatever she wanted. That was also how she got into the school, but she was just getting in because her Aunt had suddenly remembered her. .She decided to wear some black TOMS shoes. Her finger nails were painted black and glitterly, as were her toe nails. She teleported down the stairs to see her beautiful mom making her daughter some breakfast. Ms. Sparx looked like an older version of her daughter, but had shorter hair.

"Hey mum, thanks for making me brekky!" Samantha wasn't British, but she liked talking like that. Her mom sighed.

"Samantha! I have to go sell a house today, this yummy breakfast is for me. It took me an hour to make that perfect bacon." Samantha grabbed her Victoria Secret Pink back pack and threw it over her back.

"SHUT UP MOM, I'M HUNGRY AND WANT THIS YUMMY BREAKFAST.I DON'T CARE THAT YOU HAVE TO WORK TO EARN MONEY TO KEEP US ALIVE! And plus duh I can just replicate you some more!" She yelled at her mom and finished aggravatedly, and her mom laughed. She forgot that her daughter could also replicate food, which was also one of her powers. Sam shrugged and ate the food in one bite but gained no weight at all.

"Oh lol, silly me, I forgot Sammy. Well have a nice day at school" Samantha/ Sam/ Sammy smiled and threw the plate at the wall and broke it. But she didn't get in trouble because she never got in trouble for anything at all. "And hunny I love your outfit it's so cute!" Sam smiled and shrugged.

"Duh mom I know my outfit is cute." She replicated her mom some new breakfast and teleported to the bus stop, to see Will and Layla. They greeted the blonde with smiles. She smiled because over the summer, Layla had changed her style of clothes, but still wore green. Mainly because Sammy told her that her clothes were ugly as turd and then decided to give her a super cute Tumblr girl makeover.

She wore a tight dark green button up tank top, with the top three buttons undone, beige tight short-shorts (It was okay for her to wear them because Samantha had asked her Aunt, and Samantha said that only they could only wear clothes like that and anyone else should get in trouble; just not Layla and Sam), and she wore brown rope gladiator flat sandals and had her toe nails painted rainbow. Her hair was still brown but now had blonde tips, and she had it in a side part, and combed her hair from her face. Will wore a blue and red plaid button up, khaki semi skinny jeans, and red Vans. He flipped his hair, and nervously eyed Sammy. After Gwen went to jail, and he started dating Layla, he was a lot hotter. But one day Sam made the super boy fall in love with her, accidently on purpose.

The bus came and they all got on. And then

**Im ending it here on purpose HAHA CLIFFHANGER!**

**Well… give me cliché suggestions and leave cliché reviews or whatever -_- HAR HAR LUU LUU**

**-simsgal-**


End file.
